Taken: Adventure Time
by Endoslayer
Summary: Jakes kids Have been kidnapped! Exept for Jake Junior, this is his quest to find out who did this and why. Collab with IamDragonFury!
1. Chapter 1

Taken: Adventure Time

Chapter 1

On an uneventful day in Ooo, the pups of Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn were playing out in the woods.

They were currently playing a game of hide and seek, which was easy for all of them.

Charlie was the "seeker" at the moment.

The CornDog pup poked her head in every tree high and low looking for her siblings.

"Come on guys," she called, "we agreed "no invisibility powers!"

Kim Kil Whan then ran past her on the ground, laughing as he headed for homebase, which was a giant boulder.

Charlie went after him, but he reached the boulder before his sister could tag him.

"Ha ha," the lengthy CornDog puppy laughed, "I'm safe."

"Oh." Charlie groaned in disappointment.

Just then, she heard Viola giggling.

"I'll find you, Vi!" Charlie yelled.

"Not on your life, Sis!" Viola responded.

Charlie flew around looking for her sister, but could not find her.

"You-hoo!" Viola called.

Charlie turned around, only to find Viola sitting safely on the "Homebase" boulder with KKW.

Charlie started pouting.

"Ah, I never win this game." she whined.

It was then she heard T.V. fussing.

She went to look for him.

"T.V.," the little golden CornDog pup called out, "come out come out wherever you are."

"I would if I could," T.V. groaned, "but I can't."

Charlie found him stuck in a tree knothole he had tried to hide in, but unfortunately for him he could not fit.

Charlie grabbed his back leg.

"Tag," she giggled, "I got you."

"Good for you," T.V. responded, "now get me out!"

"Hold on." Charlie advised.

She grabbed her brother's back legs and pulled as hard as she could. Soon, T.V. got loose, but fell backwards onto his sister.

"Ah!" Charlie gasped, "Get off! Get off!"

T.V. got up and let her up.

"Now where's JJ?" Charlie wondered.

She ran back to the Homebase boulder and found that Jake Jr. had not gotten to it yet.

"I thought for sure she'd..." Charlie thought.

"Heads up!" JJ yelled as she jumped down from above and bounced off her sister's head and onto the boulder.

"Safe! Whoo!" Jake Jr. hollered triumphantly

"Well," Charlie said, grabbing T.V., "at least I got one of you."

"Should we play again?" Kim Kil Whan asked.

"Nah," JJ voiced, "we've been playing for hours, let's have a race instead!"

"Yeah," Viola agreed, "a race! A race!"

"Okay," Charlie replied, "where too?"

"First one to the Mountain Kingdom wins!" Jake Jr. announced.

"Go!" KKW yelled.

Then they all raced off toward the Mountain Kingdom.

-

Authors Notes: My first collab! Credit to IamDragonFury for the ideas and the chapter. See ya next time!


	2. To the Mountain we go!

The pups continued their race toward the Mountain Kingdom, trying to beat one another.

Kim Kil Whan kept using his stretchy powers to stretch himself ahead of everyone, but Jake Jr. managed to get ahead of him by grabbing his ears the next time he stretched, which pulled her further ahead.

Realizing that he was not going to make it by running, T.V. stopped running and just started rolling.

"I'm gonna win!" KKW yelled while running ahead.

Jake Jr. then came up on him.

"No!" She huffed, "I'm gonna win!"

The pups continued running (rolling in T.V.'s case), until they could see the Mountain Kingdom on the horizon.

When KKW started to get ahead, Jake Jr. decided to hitch a ride, which was not a rule they had laid out.

"Everyone jump on Kim!" J.J. yelled.

"What!?" KKW responded.

The other pups then rushed ahead and grabbed whatever part of their brother they could get. Because he was so slow, T.V. managed only to get a hold of KKW's tail.

"Hey!" Kim groaned, "No fair!"

He stopped and proceeded to thrash his long body about to throw his siblings off of him.

The only one to let go was T.V., merely because he was holding onto his brother's tail and did not have the strength to hold his grip.

"Come on," KKW whined, "let go!"

"No way!" Jake Jr. laughed, "This is better than a rodeo!"

Kim stopped bouncing.

"Oh, you think so?" he responded, "What if I do this?"

KKW stretched his body and brought his back-end over his head until he could grab his back legs with his front paws.

"You wanna a ride?" Kim voiced, "Oh, I'll give you a ride."

The longest pup then started to roll his body forward with his sisters still hanging on.

"Wait up!" T.V. called.

He then began to roll after them.

KKW continued rolling, and his sisters quite enjoyed it.

"Wee!" Charlie squealed.

"go faster!" J.J. shouted.

Kim pulled his feet harder to increase his momentum, and sure enough they soon came to a hill. As soon as KKW made it to the top of the hill, he rolled down the other side a high-speed.

"Oh no!" KKW gasped.

"Hold on, Kim," T.V. yelled, "I'm coming!"

KKW let go of his feet, but the momentum kept him rolling, even as they reached the bottom of the hill.

This, however, did not bother the little girl pups. Despite the fact that they were in potential peril, the girl pups threw their little paws up in the air and hollered happily as if they were on a roller coaster.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion up ahead in the Mountain Kingdom.

"Wait!" Jake Jr. gasped, "Stop!"

Finally, Kim managed to straighten his body out and stop himself from rolling any further. T.V. also reached the bottom of the hill, inadvertently running into his brother.

"Don't worry," T.V. said, "I heard the noise."

"What was that?" KKW wondered tensely.

"Let's go see!" Jake Jr. said eagerly.

She jumped off of Kim's back and started heading into the Mountain Kingdom.

"J.J.!" Charlie yelled, "Wait up!"

She then proceeded to head after her sister.

Viola got up and started to go after them as well.

"Wait, I wanna come too!" she shouted.

"What the?" KKW responded, "Girls!? Ah, man."

He got and chased after his sisters.

"Oh great," T.V. groaned, "more moving."

He then forced himself to follow his siblings.

Unfortunately, the pups were unaware of the danger that lay ahead.

-

**Authors Notes**: Another awesome chapter out! Glad I could update, once again, this was a collab chapter with IamDragonFury, go check her profile out. Remember to favorite, follow and review! See you next chapter!


End file.
